The Best Day Of My Life
by Alytris42
Summary: Clary Fray is a popular at school. Known for her powerful reputation, she must keep a huge secret. Her obsession with Jace Wayland, the golden god of the music industry. But when her music producing parents bring a new client home, how will she hide her excitement? How will she react when she has to go to school with 'said client? Will her reputation fall apart?
1. The Secret

"What the hell was that for?!" I yell at my older brother Jonathan. I jump out of bed soaking wet and attempt to shove him against the wall, which resulted in a snicker at my weakness.

"Well, dear sister, it was to wake your lazy butt up." He turns around and walks away laughing.

Grumbling profanities, I head to the bathroom to take a shower and other preparations to start my day. Once in my walk-in closet, I grab random articles of clothing, which happen to be denim cutoffs and a Jace Wayland concert tee. _Oops… Better put that back. Can't wear that out today. Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation._I replace it with a black, studded muscle tee and quickly change. After brushing my fiery mess of hair and putting on some eyeliner and mascara, I jog down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Matt" I yell while skipping into the kitchen, greeting our personal assistant. He's a great friend to have around.

"Well aren't you perky today? You do know its 1pm right?" He says with a smirk.

"WHAT?" I yell. My facial expression must have been priceless because Matt is in hysterics. He spits his coffee out and wets his shirt. He groans before grabbing some napkins while I laugh at his misery.

"Karma Matt, Karma" I giggle, grabbing an apple, and heading over to Isabelle's house.

PAGE BREAK TIME

I decide to be sneaky today, so I pick the lock on the front door and run up to her room. I hide under her bed and wait for my poor victim to arrive. Izzy finally walks into her room and sits on her bed, with her feet dangling off the side. _Go time…_I grab her foot and pull her off the bed and she is screaming bloody murder. After calling out for help multiple times, I finally let go and peek out from under, trying to maintain an innocent face. I fail miserably when I see Isabelle's face turn so red that she could put tomatoes to shame. I crawl out from under and begin to roll in hysterics. I'm laughing so hard, I can barely breathe and I have tears streaming down my face.

After a few minutes of my laughter, I see Isabelle sitting on her bed looking completely murderous. I slowly sit up and calmly sit next to her. I wait for her response and begin to become concerned when she doesn't speak for 5 minutes.

"Izzy? You alright?" I stare, waiting for a response that doesn't come. "Izzy? Look, I'm sorry I scared you. I was just playing around." Still no response to anything. "Izzy? Come on, I'm sorry!" After multiple tries, I begin leave when I hear her sigh. I turn to her and see her shaking her head, laughing under her breath. Instant relief fills me when I realize I didn't screw up too badly with Isabelle.

"Ya know something Clarissa?" I instantly freeze when I hear my full name. I'm in some deep trouble now… "I absolutely hate you." She says this with a huge smile so I realize she didn't mean it. I laugh and sit next to her.

"I hate you more Isabelle." I give her a hug and feel her freeze when I say her full name. _The feeling is mutual…_She soon hugs me back and I know she forgave me.

PAGE BREAK AGAIN

After talking about random garbage for a bit, we find the topic we have been waiting for.

" So Izzy... Ready for tonight?" I watch as Isabelle's eyes widen in excitement and then turn completely serious.

She turns looking too serious for the occasion until she breaks and begins screaming with glee. I join in after a few seconds. We join hands and jump in a circle just like when we were kids.

We're yelling "WE'RE GOING TO SEE JACE! WE'RE GOING TO SE-"

Alec, Isabelle's brother, burst through the door with a frying pan, poised to attack. Izzy and I compose ourselves before giggling at Alec's weapon of choice.

"Really Alec? You come in ready to attack when we are fangirling, but not when I was screaming bloody murder because someone was grabbing me from under the bed?" Isabelle says accusingly.

"Well... umm... It was Clary after all so..." He stutters out an excuse which is quickly cut off by Isabelle, groaning, and pushing him out the door.

She walks back to me and we resume our excitement in whispers. After a few more minutes of happiness, we calm down and flop onto her bed.

"Izzy... you do know we can never tell anyone about this **right**?" I say in whispers.

"No duh Clary. I wouldn't ruin our reputations with something as silly as this." She reassures me before grabbing her purse and keys and telling me the sentence I've been dreading all week.

" Let's go shopping!"


	2. Another Client?

**Sup Hobbitses! Here is chapter 2! Please make sure the review! I'm so thankful for all the views, follows, and favorites on this story and I couldn't be happier! Glad to see all the support! **

After four dreadful hours and 17 stores, we finally return to my house to prepare for tonight. Walking through the door, I am met with a huge surprise. My parents. Sitting in the living room waiting for me. _Oh dear god… _I duck behind the sofa and run into the kitchen. I grab a glass and drink some water. _Chillax Clary... I guess they finally had a break from running a record company. Nice to know they pretend to care about our childhood. _I am broken out of my mental rant by Matt who is violently shaking my shoulders.

"Jeez Clary! Your parents are right here! Shouldn't you be ecstatic?" He says with concern.

"Let go of me." I struggle out of his grasp and act rude. I finally give up and sigh. "Why should I? Matt, you're more of a parent to me and you're just a few years older! They abandon me and Jon for months and then come back with a new client, expecting everything to be the same! When did their job become more important than their kids?" I finish my speech in a whisper after using up all of my energy.

Exasperated, I groan and collapse onto Matt who pulls me into a hug. "What am I supposed to do Matt?" I murmur into his chest.

With a sigh, he lets me go and holds me at arm length and says, "Clary you are going to go out there and try to fix this. You can't just keep holding in your feelings because trust me; they will come out at the wrong time. I'm honored to know you trust me enough to tell me this but I'm not the one at fault here." Concluding his speech, he gives me one last hug.

"That was deep Matt. Thank you. You're the best. Thanks for always being there for me, you're like family." After expressing my thanks, I head for the door. _Here goes nothing…_

UNNECESSARY PAGE BREAK, BUT NECESSARY AT THE SAME TIME.

The moment I enter the living room, I am engulfed in hugs. My dad is the first to let go and decides to cut right to the chase.

"Clary dear, we missed you" _I'm sure you did… _"We bring great news!" _What a shock… why else would you be here, _"We have a new client! He is an extremely talented young man who I bet you will love to meet!" _I loved meeting the rest! NOT. "_He is a bit busy tonight but he will be joining us for breakfast tomorrow. Please look presentable." _Thanks dad… _With that, he walks up to his room to put his bags away. My mother actually tried to act like she cared, so she stayed and talked to me for a few minutes before joining my father.

I slump down on the couch. _So much for speaking up… _My thoughts are interrupted by someone covering my mouth. I automatically attempt to scream but am defeated when I hear the assailant's voice.

"Oh relax Clary. I've been sent by Isabelle because she's complaining as to why you are not with her getting ready for something I shouldn't know, apparently."

It's just Jonathan. "By the angel Jon! Don't do that again." I grumble a few choice words and start up the stairs. Opening the door, I am already being yelled at by my friend.

"We have 3 hours before the 'party'!" She winks and starts taking out all of the makeup she brought. "Let's get ready!" So with that, I am swept off to the bathroom to begin the torture.

**That's all for now yolks! Or folks… whatever! REVIEW FOR A FREE BUNNY IN YOUR PM BOX. As for the guests… FREE BUNNIES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL TOO! **

**Just to clarify. HAHA get it. CLARify? No? Ok. **

**Just to clarify, Matt and Clary will NOT be a thing. Matt is a close friend to Clary who cares for her more than her own parents. We've all got that male friend, do we not? **

**3****rd**** chapter may be out before you know it! ;) Tootles!**

**Alextris**


	3. Almost There!

**SUP PEOPLE! Haha sup… funny story actually. Today at school, I saw kids running towards me screaming SUP and I was like 'HI?'. And they were actually saying SUB, as in SUBSTITUTE TEACHER. Awkward… **

**BUNNIES FOR EVERYONE! I got my first few reviews! YAY! Please continue to do so and I'll upgrade from bunnies… I'LL GIVE YOU PUPPIES! Yea… puppies… Anyways, I lied last chapter. The 3****rd**** chapter did not come sooner than you planned. Sorry. There's this thing called school and it's annoying. Here is the chapter! We are getting closer and closer to the concert! Could it be this chapter? Who knows… I KNOW. Ok just read.**

2 hours later, Isabelle and I look incredible. Izzy is wearing a pink crop top with daisy dukes. Her hair is in a side braid and she has smokey eye makeup with some pink lipstick. I am wearing black skinny jeans and a blue tank top with a leather jacket. I only have mascara, eyeliner, and a little lip gloss. On top of everything else, we temporarily dyed our hair in order to keep our reputations. Izzy now has blonde hair and I have brown hair with purple highlights.

"We look fabulous! Now let's go, we only have 30 minutes to get to the concert." Izzy exclaims. I grab my keys and phone and big my parents goodbye. We are almost in the clear when Matt stops us at the door.

"And where do you think you are going tonight looking so… different?" He speaks in a suspicious tone.

Matt and I have a trigger sentence for anything Jace related. Matt has known my secret for a while now and he is more than happy to shut his mouth.

"Ya know… We're going to a party tonight. We are also going to listen to music at Izzy's house." I wink, although it is unnecessary because he already knows.

"Oh! Alright. Call me when it's over. Have fun!" He moves out of the way and lets us through the door. We head to the car and start our journey to the arena.

I SHOULD MAKE A PAGE BREAK SONG. PAGE BREAK. PAGEY PAGEY BREAK.

Even before I could completely stop the car, Izzy was already jumping out and into the line. I join her and we attempt to make small talk but we are too excited to pay attention. We get to the door and we are given our front row tickets. With a squeal, I am pulled to the front by Izzy and she is practically hyperventilating.

"Relax Iz, we've seen him before" I reassure her but I'm honestly trying to reassure myself.

"I know but OH MY GOSH, this is awesome! We never got FRONT ROW! Can't you imagine how -" Her face suddenly drops as the lights dim. We both let out a little squeak and turn toward the stage to see the person we've been waiting for.

Jace Wayland.

**MUAHAHA! You'll have to wait until next chapter for the concert! Ta ta!**

**Alextris**


	4. Concert, Concert!

**Sup kiddos! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a BUSY weekend. THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews and follows and stuff. It means a lot because this is my first story so it's good to know that I don't write that badly. FREE PUPPIES FOR ALL! The more reviews the better the "prizes" and the faster I update. I HAVE SCHOOL so chillax during the week. **

**Now you can read the next chapter after leaving you with a HUGE cliffhanger. So cruel… Here's chapter 4!**

For minutes all you can hear are the screams of thousands of fans. Jace has a huge smirk on his face as he accepts all the praise. Finally, he attempts to calm us down to begin.

"HELLO NYC!" _Applause, _"How are you all doing tonight?" _Even more applause, _"Great! So I think I should start right?" _EVEN more deafening applause. I'll probably go deaf by the end of the night… _We watch as the band gets into position as he begins his hit single, Radioactive.

_**I'm waking up to ash and dust**_

_**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_

_**I'm breathing in the chemicals…**_

He tips the microphone towards the audience and there is a collective gasp. He chuckles before returning the microphone.

_**I'm breaking in, shaping up**_

_**Then checking out on the prison bus**_

_**This is it, the apocalypse **_

The drums get louder and the band goes full blast. The crowd begins to scream and start standing to dance.

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_

_**Enough to make my systems blow**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age.**_

_**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

Izzy and I sing along to the song as we enjoy the best night of our life.

After singing "I'm Yours", "Runaway Baby", "The Anthem", "1234", and "Best Day Of My Life", he is panting and sweaty but still extremely attractive. After chugging down a few bottles of water, he makes a huge announcement.

"You all having fun?!" _Deafening screams, _" YEAH great! Let's have a moment to talk about something extremely important." Suddenly a hush falls over the audience. "I will be staying in NYC to finish school." _A HUGE round of applause and screams. _"COOL RIGHT?"

He quickly runs backstage and with the help of a few stagehands, they bring out 2 stools and a HUGE glass bowl full of scraps of paper. They set the bowl down on the ground and quickly exit. The stools are standing side by side behind the bowl. Jace sits on one and places the microphone on the mic stand.

"So, this bowl has a bunch of names of schools that have graciously accepted me to come. I'll be picking one and then I will do an individual contest at the school to find a host family who will let me live with them for a year."

Once he said host family, screams rose from the crowd and the stadium went crazy. After 5 minutes of trying to calm down the crowd, Jace had to sing in order to provide silence. He chuckles at the immediate silence and continues his selection.

"Maybe if you're lucky, your school will get picked!" HE sends a wink in our general direction resulting in multiple swoons, one coming from Izzy.

After a few seconds of pure anxiety, he finally pulls a paper out of the bowl and opens it up.

"The winner is… St. Xavier!"

_WHAT. _A range of sounds were going around the stadium but I couldn't comprehend what was happening. _Jace Wayland is coming to MY school. THE JACE WAYLAND. Oh My God._

I was on cloud nine until I felt Izzy shake me telling me to pay attention. I snap out of my current state when I feel a certain pair of golden eyes staring… right. at. me. _OH MY GOD._

**OMG YOU ALL MUST HATE ME. You'll have to wait until next chapter! MUAHAHA. I forgot to do this in the first chapter so I'll do it now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Everything is owned my Cassandra Claire who is the . **

**I don't own Radioactive, I'm Yours, Runaway Baby, 1234, The Anthem, and Best Day Of My Life. They are all owned by great bands that are really cool so check them out.**

**PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT… I'LL UPDATE SOON ENOUGH… hopefully.**

**~Alextris**


	5. SAY WHAT?

**Sup Dawg! Dawg? Dowg, dog? OK WHATEVER. **

**Heyyy! Liked my cliffhanger last update? ;) I actually write my story in a journal and then type it up for the site but I had only written up to chapter 5. So I had to write more! YAY! Hopefully, more frequent updates over the weekend. *victory dance* Anyways, I finally have the next chapter! YAY! Enjoy beautiful people!**

I snap out of my current state when I feel a certain pair of golden eyes staring right at me.

_WAIT WHAT? Why is he looking at me!? _I return the stare and we look at each other for what seems like hours. After 30 seconds of staring, he finally breaks his gaze and addresses the crowd.

"Congratulations St. Xavier! I'll be starting Monday!" _Oh dear lord… _"It has been a huge pleasure performing for you all! Hopefully, I'll see some of you on Monday." He directs the last part to me which makes my heart flutter.

He and his band take a final bow before heading backstage. Everyone is scrambling out of the stadium but I just stay seated for minutes, in pure shock. _Those beautiful eyes…_

After texting Matt, Izzy and I head to my car. She is creepily silent which frightens me. After driving for 5 minutes in silence, Izzy finally speaks.

"So Clarissa," _OH NO _"Mind telling me what that was about?" She stays extremely stiff and calm, waiting for my answer. I mentally panic, thinking about an excuse for my stare down with Jace.

"Um… What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"OH QUIT PLAYING CLARY!" She screams at me, causing me to swerve. "What was that stare down you and Jace were having? He couldn't keep his eyes off you!"

"Oh… You noticed? I honestly don't know! He just looked at me. No big deal." I try to end the conversation which didn't work.

"NOTHING? JUST NOTHING?" I swerve yet again. "This is HUGE! Maybe he's crushing on you! OMG What if he—"

"He is not Izzy! I'm just another stupid fan to him. That's it." I snap causing her to shut up. The rest of the ride is in complete silence.

I drop off Izzy at her house and drive home thinking about our conversation. _I'm nothing but a fan. Staring means NOTHING… right? _I shake my head clearing out the rest of that thought. I arrive home to a furious Jonathan.

"How nice to see you Clarissa! Care to tell me why you were out at 11:30 WITHOUT ME KNOWING?" _I'm in deep trouble now… _I attempt to make a run for it but he grabs my hair and drags me to the couch. He grumbles a snide comment about my dyed hair before sitting down as well. I decide to make a quick excuse.

"Look Jon, I was out with Izzy at a party. We weren't supposed to be there and I didn't want to get in trouble." I finish with a sigh and lean against him.

We sit in silence for a while before I feel his shoulders move and discover that he's laughing.

"Oh Clary, always the little angel." He smirks then leaves with a 'good night'. I run up the stairs and fall asleep without changing.

**Yeah yeah, I know. Pretty short. It's a filler chapter. I'll probably update again today so chillax. I actually have to type out the next chapter now. Next chapter is the good stuff! Anyone remember what Clary's parents said about the new client? ;) **

**IF YOU ALL DON'T REVIEW I WILL LITERALLY CRY. Ok maybe not but REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. I WUV YOU ALL!**

**TOODLES HOBBITSES**

**~Alextris**


	6. Brunch?

**YYYOOOOO. **

**So I literally just posted the last chapter a few hours ago so TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY. TURN DOWN FOR WHAT. Yeah… Here is the next great chapter. REVIEW MY BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLIES.**

**Much read**

**Such review**

**Very grateful**

***insert doge image* LOL ENJOY KIDDOS**

Sun shines through my window as I wake up. I yawn before checking the time on my phone. 8:30. I slowly get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen. I find Matt wearing very fancy attire, making every breakfast food imaginable.

"Morning Clary. Nice pajamas." He chuckles while flipping pancakes. I forgot I was still in my concert clothes.

I groan and reply, "Nice tie." I yawn before continuing. "Why the food? I'm hungry but not THAT hungry." I say with a smirk.

"Har har Clary. Remember? We have a client over in a bit." I jump out of my seat. _A CLIENT?_ _Ugh… _I run upstairs to get ready. I put on a black crop top with daisies on it and shorts. I flop down onto my bed and accidentally doze off listening to Imagine Dragons.

PAGE BREAK YO

I wake after my nap when I hear speaking down stairs. I ignore my major bed head and sneak down stairs. I text Matt asking him to meet me at the kitchen. Not even a minute later, Matt rushes in with some plates and cups. I help him put them in the sink before asking him something.

"What time is it Matt?" I yawn and help dry the dishes.

"11:00. Why?" I drop the plate I was holding and yelp. The client got here minutes ago. I mutter profanities and grab a broom. Matt takes it and cleans up the mess.

Sorry Matt, I'd better run." I dash out of the kitchen and up the stairs until I am safely in my room. I always hide from clients because they disinterest me. Not even 5 minutes later, I hear my mom's voice through the intercom.

"Clarissa Fray. Get down here to meet our client. **Please.**" Hearing the 'please' must mean they are pissed that I avoided yet another client. I groan before stumbling down the steps. I reach the living room to see the back of the client's head. _What a peculiar blonde… _I disregard the client when I see fury in my parent's eyes.

"CLARY. What did you do to your hair?" My father states, anger boiling inside.

"I dyed it obviously." I snap back. I decide to walk around the couch to see the client. I stand right in front of him and when he raises his head, I see the world famous smirk of…

Jace 'freakin' Wayland.

**PAGE BREAK. BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!**

**SURPRISE! JACE POV!**

I wake up knowing I have to go to a stupid brunch with my new producers. I groan as I get out of bed. _Jeez… Last night was intense. That gorgeous girl in the front row was just- _I shake my head, cutting goff that thought.

"Hurry the hell up Jace! We have to be there in an hour."

I roll my eyes hearing my manager, Raphael, scream. I quickly change and run to the lobby to find Raphael waiting with a black Escalade. I climb in and doze off on the ride there.

JACEY PAGE BREAK. IT'S DIFFERENT OK 

30 minutes later, we reach a huge mansion that must be theirs. Before I can completely get out of the car, the Morgensterns greet us.

"Welcome! We are ecstatic to be working with you. Please, come in." Ms Morgenstern leads me in.

We enter a huge living room with a guy my age sitting on the couch. He approaches me and extends his hand. I shake it and listen to his introduction.

"Sup dude, I'm Jonathan. Those are my parents." He does a ridiculous bow before saying, "Welcome to our humble abode." I chuckle and introduce myself before hearing Mr. Morgenstern speak.

"Jonathan, please head up to your room. We have important business to take care of." The tension in his voice is obvious. Jonathan huffs before cursing up the stairs. Mr. Morgenstern continues.

"Sorry about him. He heard you were his age and wanted to meet you."

I simply reply with, "It's no problem. He seems like a cool dude."

They tell me to make myself at home and a young man comes in bringing tea, orange juice, coffee and a bunch of food on a tray. He lays it across the table before leaving.

The Morgensterns tell us to call them their 1st names. Raphael and the Morgensterns begin talking about my career and I zone out. _I've heard this way too many times. _I suddenly hear something hop down the stairs. I resist the urge to turn around and pretend to listen to their conversation.

I then hear a shatter, followed by a yelp, and then someone running up the stairs. Turning around is all too tempting but I can't. I hear Jocelyn say my name before continuing.

"So Jace, how was your concert last night?" I smile at her interest and reply.

"It was great! The crowd was amazing." She smiles before talking to Raphael again. I wait for 5 minutes until I see Jocelyn get impatient. She excuses herself before calling someone named 'Clary' over the PR system. I hear a groan from upstairs followed by someone stumbling down the stairs.

"CLARY. What did you do to your hair?" Valentine says, sounding extremely pissed. I hear a mumble about 'dying it' before I see someone coming towards me. I automatically put on a smirk and keep my head down. Someone stands right in front of me and when they see my face they freeze. It is a gorgeous brunette with purple highlights. _Like the girl from last nigh-_

_OH MY GOD. It's Her._

**SOOO? HAPPY? YESH YOU SHOULD BE! He recognized her! I'll update tomorrow! Sleep tight y'all.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**XOXO,**

**Alextris**


	7. Shock (IT'S SHORT CHILL)

**Good morning sunshine! The earth says hello! Errr… good afternoon?**

**After a good night's sleep, I have returned with the next chapter. I was reading the cliffhanger I made last night and can I just say that it was probably the cruelest thing I've ever done. FOR REAL THOUGH. If I was a reader, I probably would have thrown something. PLEASE DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME PLEASE MKAY.**

**BEFORE YOU SKIP THIS, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS. They actually mean a lot to me and shows that people actually read this! I WUV YOU ALL. I bring you Chapter 7! 8?... **

**CLARY POV**

_Jace 'freaking' Wayland._

I feel weak at the knees. Jace Wayland is sitting on MY couch. His smirk drops and is replaced with a gaping look. We stare at each other until I hear my dad clear his throat. We both look at him as he speaks.

"Don't be rude. Introduce yourself." The tension sickens me but I am still in shock.

I mumble out, "I'm Clary Fray." I see Jace mouth something to himself which looked a lot like 'Clary'.

His manager then speaks. "Hello Clary. I'm Raphael." He greats me with a warm smile, as well as a confused look. I shake his hand before he continues. "And this is my client Jace Wayland." I simply nod before sitting on the loveseat, across from Jace.

My parents talk for about another half hour. All I can do is sit there completely shocked. Everyone once in a while, I see Jace looking at me. At around noon, they leave. I internally weep because he's gone. My parents don't even spare me a glance before leaving to the office.

I numbly walk to my room and pull out my phone, texting Izzy.

_Hey Izzy, come over. Now_

**JACE POV**

It's her. It's actually her. The girl driving me crazy.

We stare at each other for what seems like hours until the adults finish talking. I numbly leave with Raphael. We finally get in the car and I speak up.

"I've decided my host family. Them. Rig the contest or do something so that they win." I don't say anything else.

"Sure thing Jace… If that's what you want" He curiously replies.

_It's exactly what I want._

**CLARY POV**

Isabelle arrives in record time and immediately comes to my room. We quickly apologize to each other before getting to the important stuff.

"So why'd you call me here?" Izzy cuts right to the chase.

"I had a client over today," She groans. "I know. Anyways, I had to meet him," Another groan. "Shut up. It was him."

"Who? Who was it?" She begs.

I take a deep breath before speaking.

"It was Jace Wayland."

**HOST FAMILY YO. Sorry about the jumping between POVs but I had to. **

**IT'S SHORT I KNOW. CHILLAX. I'm writing the next chapter today because I didn't have time to yesterday. I PROMISE IT'LL BE LONGER.**

**HUGS AND KISSES MY PRETTIES! Thanks for the reviews! **

**~Alextris**


	8. JACE IS GOING TO-

**I'll skip the quirky introduction because I now that half of you have a price on my head. I'm going to be honest. My biggest excuse for not updating would be that I had school. It's not valid, I know. BUT IT'LL HAVE TO DO. ANYWAYS… Let's celebrate eh? I have 59 FOLLOWERS for the story. Like OMG. Y'all are the best. **

**I HAVE 24 REVIEWS GUYS. That's INCREDIBLE. **

**Ok. I'll stop stalling. Here is chapter 8…9?**

**I'm so lost.**

"_It was Jace Wayland."_

Izzy stays in shock for a while before saying, "What?"

"It was Jace, Izzy." I try to reassure her. We stay in silence for what seems like 5 minutes until she grabs one of my pillows and begins to scream into it. Matt bursts through the door.

"What's wrong?" His concern warms my heart. _Matt IS a better dad. But then again, my dad did bring Jace so… _I cut off my mental debate. I smack Izzy, trying to stop her from screaming, which didn't work.

"Sorry Matt. Izzy here is freaking out about our guest." Matt relaxes and leaves. I continue to smack Izzy.

"God Izzy! Shut up!" She doesn't stop so I resort to the quickest solution available. I run to the bathroom and fill a bucket with ice cold water. I stand, positioning the bucket directly above Isabelle's head.

"Sorry Izzy." I quickly dump the contents of the bucket onto her head. She shoots straight up and is silent for a split second, before screaming again. She calms down after a minute and tries to send a death glare my way. I giggle before pushing her off the bed and taking the blankets to the laundry shute.

"I hate you Clarissa Morgenstern" I grab a towel and wrap it around my poor friend.

"Yeah yeah… sure thing. You out of shock yet?" I banter with her as she shivers.

"I guess…" She mumbles before smirking and running into my closet.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yell through the door. She doesn't reply, but comes out a minute later wearing my pink tank top and shorts. She poses for me.

"Ta da!" I whine before she continues, "It's only because SOMEONE got my clothes wet. Weird huh?" She glares at me and I giggle.

"Go home Izzy." I smirk before shoving her out of my room. She grumbles something about 'tomorrow' and walks out the front door.

**THE RETURN OF THE PAGE BREAK**

Isabelle comes over the next day in the morning. We talk about everything and anything but avoid the topic of Jace. We hang out for hours until she states that she is hungry, so we head to the kitchen.

She starts walking downstairs and abruptly stops. I slam into her back and groan.

"What is it Izzy?" I whine as I go around her.

"Today is… Oh my god! It's today!" She sprints to the TV and turns on some gossip show.

"What? What is today?" I exclaim, completely confused.

"They announce the winner of the host family contest for Jace today! I hope you don't mind that I entered you…" She squeals before settling onto the couch.

"Yeah, its fine! Now hush. Watch." We stare at the screen as they recap the concert, school winner, and a 15 second clip of Jace saying good luck.

"Ok everyone! This is the moment you've all been waiting for. Ladies and gents, the host family winner for Jace Wayland is…

Clarissa Morgenstern!"

**OH MAH GAWD PAGE BREAK**

I'm not exactly sure what happened after the announcement. All I remember is temporarily blacking out and waking up to Isabelle yelling at Matt.

"MATT! She could be hurt! We have to do something! Call -" Izzy gets cut off by Matt.

"Izzy relax! She's just in shock. I promise she'll wake up any minute now. Just rela -" I groan causing Izzy and Matt to turn around.

"Quit whining guys, I'm fine. I mean, come on!" I stand up and grab Isabelle's hand. "Jace Wayland will be living with ME!" We jump in circles. I suddenly freeze.

"Wait a second… Jace will live with me… Jace… Is going to live with me. Oh my god… JACE IS GOING TO LIVE WITH ME. JACE IS -" Isabelle cuts me off.

"We get it Clary. The announcement was 15 minutes ago. I've already freaked out." She smiles at me. I begin to squeal but an interrupted by the phone ringing. I quickly grab it and answer happily.

"Hello? Umm… Yes this is. Who is this? OH. Please hold." I quickly drop the phone and turn to Izzy and Matt.

"Guys… its him."

**That's it! Hope you enjoy guys! Next chapter… the "interesting" phone call. **

**BUH BYE!**


	9. Clare-bear

**HOLA AMIGOS! How ya doin? So its Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Fridayyy. Which means… UPDATE! Enjoy my little butterflies.**

JACE POV

"Jace", I make a grunt, showing I'm listening. "The winner was announced a few minutes ago. Clarissa won. Now go call her so I can record it." I listen to my manager ramble before getting up and reaching the phone. I dial the number Raphael gave me and let it ring.

**(AN: This is the format for the cell phone conversation. Bold is Jace. **_Italic is Clary. _Normal is just anything happening between lines.**)**

_Clary: Hello?_

I hear her voice and my heart leaps.

**Jace: Hi, is this Clarissa? **

I hold my breath, waiting for her reply.

_Clary: Umm… yes this is. Who is this?_

I freeze. For some unknown reason, I freeze. I finally remember that Raphael is recording, so I put on my signature smirk before speaking.

**Jace: It's Jace Wayland. Congratu-**

I am cut off by a gasp.

_Clary: OH. Please hold._

I hear her drop the phone. She mumbles something and all I hear are girly yelps. _Ok…_

CLARY POV

Izzy and I jump in circles while Matt laughs at our glee. I freeze when I realize I left him on hold. I leap to the phone.

_Clary: I'm so sorry. What were you saying?_

I act as casual as I can, which is nearly impossible because I'm talking to JACE WAYLAND.

**Jace: It's alright. I just wanted to congratulate you on winning the host family contest.**

I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

_Clary: Thank you so much! It'll be a great time. When do you plan on coming?_

**Jace: Well… I was planning on coming tomorrow but it is a Monday. How about Saturday?**

I deflate a little when I realize how far away Saturday is.

_Clary: Uh yeah. That's fine. I look forward to having you here!_

I try not to sound sad which wasn't a success.

**Jace: Alright. Take it easy Clare-bear. Bye.**

I giggle at my new nickname.

_Clary: Bye._

I hang up before sighing and turning around. I jump a little when I turn, seeing Matt and Izzy REALLY close behind me.

"OMG Clary! He has a pet name for you!" She begins to ramble about how 'cute we would be' but I just turn to Matt, before snickering at his expression listening to Izzy. Petrified, he slowly backs away before turning and sprinting to his room. I shake my head before dragging Isabelle to my room. She finishes rambling and asks me a question.

"Clary, I know I'm asking for too much because you'll have too much to do already but… Can I sleep over when he gets here? Or can I sleepover more often?" She quickly asks me and braces herself for my answer. I smirk at her sudden shyness and reply.

"Of course Izzy, did you just expect me to say no? You can live here any day you want! You will always have a room here." I hug her and she squeals with glee.

"YAY! Thank you Clary!" She hugs me tighter before running out of my room, and running out the front door. I yell at her from my house, seeing that she is already halfway down the block.

"Where are you going Izzy?" I see her stop and turn towards my house.

"To get my stuff!" She continues to run down the street.

I shake my head and chuckle under my breath. _Oh Izzy, what would I do without you?_

**Tada! The conversation AND a new housemate? I think this chapter is very eventful. Have a great weekend guys! I'll see if I can update sometime in the next few days!**


	10. Friday!

**Hi! Hola! Bonjour! Yeah… Um… how do I put this?**

**Ummm… I'm sorry. Like, I REALLY AM. School is a pain. On the other hand… I'm now Alytris! IDK why I changed it, but I did.**

**LISTEN UP GUYS. I have a little activity for y'all! The sad truth is… I've never received a PM on my account before. And I opened it about a month ago. UNACCEPTABLE. So, here's what I'm going to do.**

**PM me with ideas about what classes Jace and Clary should have, and a few incidents that could happen in them. They will be having the same schedule so you need to pick about 3 classes that are electives and such. Core classes aren't as important in my story. IF YOU ARE A GUEST, just leave the suggestions in the reviews. IF YOU ARE A MEMBER, I expect them in my messages. **

**AND, if I pick your ideas, I'll give you a shoutout AND I'll arrange that YOU are IN MY STORY. LIKE, WHAT? How awesome! You could be a student, teacher; the possibilities are endless! Sounds good right? PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR SUGGESTIONS BEFORE 3/7/14! I'll announce the winners on the 7****th****, so please submit no later than the 6****th****. **

**GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**

CLARY POV

The second the last bell rings, I run out of the classroom and jump into my car. I see Izzy sprinting towards my car and we're both smiling ear to ear. The school week is finally over meaning… Jace is coming tomorrow!

I reach my house and Izzy runs to her room. Her parents are letting her live with me. She's been here since Tuesday but she practically lived here before anyways. I quickly change into PJs and begin to tidy up the guest room. My brother walks in and chuckles.

"Clary, this room is spotless. You've cleaned it like 20 times! Chill!" He pats my head and pulls me into a headlock. I groan.

"How am I supposed to be 'chill'"? A celebrity is going to be living with us!" I sound exasperated but I don't care. He released me from the headlock and leaves the room mumbling something about 'Clary's crazy'. I ignore him and run out of the room, only to bump into Matt. I fall on my butt but Matt almost immediately grabs my waist and pulls me over his shoulder. I flail my arms, screaming bloody murder. Matt chuckles and dumps me onto the couch. I huff until I'm comfortably sitting.

"What was that for?" I catch my breath, smiling. Matt sits next to me and leans back, relaxing.

"You just needed to relax and let loose. I bet Jace coming is huge for you but…" He tickles me, "You need to chillax 'Clarebear'." He chuckles, making fun of my new nickname. I shove him but give in and relax.

"Maybe a little relaxation won't do me bad..." I lean into the sofa and curl up.

"Exactly." He comments, extending the 'e'. "Now what do you want to watch?" He grabs the remote.

"Doctor Who, obviously." He smirks before putting on the 10th doctor. I smile and watch intently. Soon enough, I yawn and slowly drift off to sleep.

**JACE POV**

I finish packing the last of my things from my room that I need in New York. I grab my suitcases and duffle bags, throwing them in the trunk of the car. I slowly walk back inside, waiting for further instructions. Raphael comes out of his room, dressed in comfortable clothing for the plane ride.

"Alright Jace, if that's everything, we're set." He shoved me out of the house and we climb into the Escalade, beginning our ride to the airport.

"Dude, why do you even need to come on the plane with me? You'll have to fly all the way to New York AND fly back. I can go alone. I'm practically an adult. I can-" He cuts me off.

"Don't give me that 'I'm an adult' garbage." He remains silent for about 2 minutes before giving in.

"Fine. You can go alone. Just don't crash the plane… or flirt with the flight attendants. OR… just don't misbehave. The Morgensterns will be waiting for you at the airport." I silently celebrate until the car comes to a stop. Raphael turns to me.

"Behave Wayland. Are we clear?" I nod before giving him a manly hug and hopping out of the car. Someone helps me take my bags out of the car.

"Thanks Raphael. I'll call you." I close the door and start walking up the sidewalk. I quickly turn toward the car and make a quick peace sign before leading the employee inside. He takes my bags to the designated gate and I just find a seat and pull up my hood.

_I could get a few z's in before the flight. _I lean back and quietly doze off.

**PAGE BREAK: THE SEQUEL**

I wake to find someone shaking my shoulders.

"Excuse me sir, your flight will be leaving momentarily." I literally jump out of my seat and hand her my ticket. She allows me to get on the plane and I sprint down the walkway. A male attendant sees me and comes over to me.

"I believe this is your seat." He guides me to a window seat in 1st class. I nod, out of breathe.

"Thanks…" I slouch into my seat. He simply nods and walks away.

_Off to a great start Wayland… _I fall back asleep, dreaming of my new life in New York.

**Done and done! DON'T FORGET TO ENTER IDEAS FOR A CHANCE TO BE IN MY STORY!**

**Tootles!**

**~Alytris ;)**


	11. REMINDER Y'ALL

**YO DAWG, I HEARD YOU LIKE UPDATES SO I MADE AN UPDATE AFTER ANOTHER UPDATE TALKING ABOUT MY NEXT UPDATE, REPLACING MY UPDATE TALKING ABOUT MY UPDATES BECAUSE IM DELETING THE LAST UPDATE THAT DIDN'T REALLY UPDATE THE STORY.**

**Haha what's up y'all? I feel like you all should know my dilemma.**

**So, the contest is going great! Submissions are due by Thursday so yeah. Fun stuff. The thing is, nobody can see my story if it is 5 pages back. If the story hasn't been updated recently, it'll be pushed back and that means no more submissions! I just want to give more people a chance to submit before I close it. I'm only adding this update because I just want to boost my story to the 1****st**** page ONLY because I want more readers to get the chance. The submissions I am receiving are incredible! You all are so much more creative than I am. I'm already down to a few people that are just INCREDIBLE but I really want to give more people a chance. **

**I'll update again on Friday telling you who won! Exciting right? **

**If you forgot what the contest was about… please check chapter 10 and read the very beginning Author's Note.**

**SEND IN YOUR SUBMISSIONS FELLAS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.**

**I wuv you all,**

**Alytris**

**P.S. The old Chapter 11 (which was another reminder) has been deleted because I doubt you all would want 2 reminders in a row. This one will take the place of the last one. Ta ta!**


	12. THE WINNER IS

**HI GUYS IM SO EXCITED! I JUST ASDFGHJKL. So excited. PLEASE READ THIS ALL**

**The contest ended last night! Can I just congratulate EVERYONE who entered in my contest! It is incredible to see how many people actually care for the future of this story. So thank you shadowhunters, downworlders, mundanes, and even demons. **

**This was EXTREMELY DIFFICULT for me to decide who would actually win because I got REALLY GOOD responses. I was down to 2 this morning and I spent the day thinking and asking my friends at school. I loved everyone's submission but I feel like our winner today really outdid herself. How did she outdo herself? I guess you'll have to wait and see. ;)**

**So people, the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**The winner who will be included in my story will be….**

**LILACIAN!**

**Congratulations sweetheart! I'm really excited to work with you for a bit! I'll be sending you a PM so be on the lookout! **

**UPDATE: Hey Hey Hey y'all! So I have to apologize for my last update. I said that she wrote a few fanfictions but I was actually looking at her favorite fanfictions! Oopsies! 'Words Can Never Hurt Me' is written by soccerfanaticgirl. I apologize to the real writers for accidentally giving away credit. Sorry! Anyways, yeah! I'll update soon!**

**Once again, I want to thank EVERYONE who entered my contest! **

**PEACE OUT,**

**Alytris**


End file.
